Dirty Thoughts
by GothicNerd913
Summary: Sally loves Jack and cannot stop thinking about him. This is a short one shot between Jack and Sally. It is set in the middle of the movie if you have seen it you should recognize the seen.


**This is my first Jack and Sally fanfiction, I am just going to start with a one shot for now but trust me, I love this movie and these two together so there will be way more. Please enjoy and please review! This is going to be a little dirty because we just don't have as many M rated Jack and Sally fanfics. **

Sally sat in her room after the doctor locked her up again. Why couldn't he take a hint? She was just going to keep breaking out. He was so selfish sometimes. Soon her pouting was put to pause when there was a knock the door.

"The door is open!" the doctor yelled. Sally rolled her eyes at his temper.

"Doctor!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Jack Skellington!" Sally shot up and put her ear to the door.

"I need to borrow some equitment."

"Is that so? What ever for?"

"I'm conducting a range of experiments."

They kept talking but Sally couldn't quit make out what they were saying. "Hmm…experiments?" with that in mind Sally walked over to the big bowl next to her bed and she started working on a special potion for Jack.

Ahhh, Jack! He was always in her mind. Even his name made her want to kiss him. Jaaaaaack! She could say I forever. At times she would just find herself fanaticizing about what their life would be like together.

_They would be living together and he would come home. She would be cooking dinner and he would come up and wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her. _

_ Once they finished eating Sally would get up to take a shower. While stepping into the shower with all her clothes off the hot water would sting her stiches. She always loved the way that felt. She would be finishing up when Jack would come in and step into the shower with her. _

_ Sally would put her arms around his neck and kiss him as her breasts would rub up on his bare chest. Her hands would travel down his back onto his cock. She would rub it softly closing her eyes to the small moans escaping Jack's mouth. _

_ Soon he would get tired of this game and turn the water off picking her up and playfully throwing her on the bed. Jack would climb on top of her kissing her softly letting his hands touch every part of her body._

BANG! A loud noise shook Sally out of her trance. She noticed she was sitting on her bed with her hand in her pants, not remembering even moving. She looked out the window to Jack's mansion and proceeded to finish her potion.

When it was finished, the pot was lifted and the liquid was poured into a small green bottle. Sally put it all in a basket and lowered it out of her window with a thread coming out of her sewing machine.

Once it was fully touching the ground, Sally gave one last look at Jack's home before jumping out of the window. She landed with a thud and body parts spread across the ground. Sitting up she pulled a needle out from her hair and stitched herself back together and soon cautiously walked to Jack's.

When approaching the giant mansion, she threw the rope to the top of his house and pulled the basket up. Soon Jack came out and gave a smile to her as he took the gift she had given him.

While he was admiring the potion Sally slipped away looking back at the smile on his face when a purple colored butterfly came out of the bottle. She walked out the gate and sat down. Her attention was drawn to a flower that she picked up and plucked the peddles off, but when she did it turned into a bright colored plant then caught into flames.

That was that, she was worried about Jack and this whole obsession with Christmas. She put the flower down and fell asleep soon dreaming.

_There Jack was, touching her velvety lady parts teasing her with his index finger. She moaned softly as he smirkerked. Sally loved this man and wanted him and only him to touch her. _

_When he was finished teasing he got up and lined up with her entrance. He pushed in as she let out a loud cry. He was slow at first but then picked up the pace. Soon he was ramming into her with pleasure. As he felt his climax rising he bucked harder and harder. They screamed as they hit their peak together. He would lay beside he and whisper softly into her ear, 'I love you.'_

**Please tell me what you thought in comments and reviews. I love them, they keep me going.**


End file.
